staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 Klan - odc. 2727; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Północ - Południe I - odc. 8/12 (North and South I, ep. 8/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 21 (seria II, odc. 8) - Szkoła przetrwania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Na osłodę...kaczka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny w ukrytej kamerze Odc. 1. Wędrówka (Penguins - Spy in Huddle) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 41 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 41); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 42 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 42); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Porto - przepustka do Rio; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Angelika i król (Angelique et le Roi) - txt. str. 777 99'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1966); reż.:Bernard Borderie; wyk.:Michelle Mercier, Jacques Toja, Jean Rochefort; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele (Prince and Me 2: The Royal Wedding) - txt. str. 777 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Catherine Cyran; wyk.:Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Boża podszewka II - odc. 13/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Boża podszewka II - odc. 14/16 - AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Notacje - Jerzy Kulej. Nigdy nie leżałem na deskach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mrok - odc. 7/8 - Król życia; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 93 Wyścigi (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les petites Voitures); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 94 Sami w domu (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Tout seuls!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 M jak miłość - odc. 843; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 M jak miłość - odc. 844; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1274 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 573 Dziewczyny są silniejsze; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Toruń; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Kłamstwa w sieci (Virtual Lies) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:George Erschbamer; wyk.:Cristina Cox, Marc Menard, Jeffrey Schenck; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Chiny: triumf i chaos - Kult Mao - odc. 2/3 (Maostalgia - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Niall Ferguson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 164 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Better Half); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 165 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Runaways); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kłamstwa w sieci (Virtual Lies) 88'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:George Erschbamer; wyk.:Cristina Cox, Marc Menard, Jeffrey Schenck; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Chiny: triumf i chaos - Kult Mao - odc. 2/3 (Maostalgia - ep. 2/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Niall Ferguson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Poznań 06:35 Mamy to! (54)Przedsiębiorczość na wsi; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 85; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:35 Pogoda 07:37 Wywiad Teleskopu 07:47 Tarnowo Podgórne - poziom wyżej (20) 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 13.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Plebania - odc. 183; telenowela TVP; STEREO 09:35 Plebania - odc. 184; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 27.04 - Milczenie jest złotem /pakiet 66/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Pogoda - 13.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Ostatni blues (Az Utolso Blues) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Włochy (2002); reż.:Peter Gardos; wyk.:Janos Kulka, Andrea Fullajtar, Peter Rudolf; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 18; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 27.04 - Milczenie jest złotem /pakiet 66/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 185; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 186; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Karol Nowakowski, Maciej Janisławski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 17 - (Nie) trzeźwy poniedziałek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:15 Daremna misja. Opowieść Jana Karskiego - Kozielewskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Weychert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Urodzona na zamku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:31 Teleskop popołudniowy 17:41 Pogoda 17:45 Z życia kościoła; program religijny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Pociąg do Wielkopolski - 2/2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Europejska wieś - W trosce o środowisko (2/2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Teleskop 18:51 Pogoda 18:54 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:04 Inicjatywa JEREMIE w Wielkopolsce - 1/2015; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Polityczny fyrtel - Polityczny fyrtel 12.07.15; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:46 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - 9/15 (4); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 20:00 Teleskop 20:21 Pogoda 20:25 Pobiegnij - odc. 8; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 13.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 13.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:17 Pogoda 22:19 Wiadomości sportowe 22:23 Kroniki sportowe - POZNAŃ OPEN 2015 13.07.2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Daremna misja. Opowieść Jana Karskiego - Kozielewskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Weychert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Urodzona na zamku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 233; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 194; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda -13.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 13.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Mamy to! (54)Przedsiębiorczość na wsi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Daremna misja. Opowieść Jana Karskiego - Kozielewskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Weychert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Urodzona na zamku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Długa droga "Wielkiej Drogi"; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Karol Nowakowski, Maciej Janisławski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Życie lalki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Głos widza - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 MEGA HIT - Godzilla - thriller sci - fi, USA, 1998 23.00 Osiem milimetrów - thriller, USA, Niemcy, 1999 1.35 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.15 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.35 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 9.35 Kuchenne rewolucje 10.35 Szkoła - serial 11.35 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.35 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.35 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 21.30 Sekrety lekarzy - reality show 22.30 Ostre cięcie 23.15 Usterka 23.50 Revolution - serial S - F, USA 0.50 Kamuflaż III - serial kryminalny 1.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.45 Sekrety Magii 4.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch 7.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 22.00 Galileo 23.00 Galileo 0.00 Kroniki facetów z klasą 1.00 STOP Drogówka 2.00 Graffiti 2.10 TAK czy NIE 2.45 Eliminacje ME 2016 Piłka nożna: Armenia - Portugalia (13.06.2015) 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial 6.30 Kasia i Tomek - serial 7.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 7.55 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 8.55 Nash Bridges - serial 9.55 Za głosem serca - telenowela 10.55 Sekret - telenowela 12.05 Santa Diabla - telenowela 13.00 Santa Diabla - telenowela 14.00 Sezon na miłość - telenowela 16.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 17.00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial 18.00 Łowcy skarbów - serial 19.00 Fineasz i Ferb - serial 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 22.55 Uniwersalny żołnierz - film akcji, USA 1992 1.05 Taki jest świat 1.55 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2.55 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 5.10 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.30 Męski Typ 2: Marek Kamiński 7.00 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 8.10 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Mango Telezakupy 12.50 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 13.50 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.50 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Brzydula - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bez wyjścia - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 22.25 Wybrani - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.25 Człowiek demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 1.50 Sekrety Magii 3.55 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show Puls 2 6:00 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 133 7:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 6 7:25 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 26 7:35 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 27 7:55 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 28 8:05 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 29 8:15 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 30 8:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 125 9:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 126 9:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum Odcinek: 115 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz Odcinek: 213 Sezon: 2 10:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 33 10:50 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 34 11:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 35 11:05 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 36 11:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 37 11:35 Stuart Malutki Odcinek: 11 12:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 611 Sezon: 6 12:35 Klub Winx Odcinek: 612 Sezon: 6 13:00 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 21 13:30 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 22 14:00 Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka Odcinek: 11 14:35 Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka Odcinek: 12 15:00 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 41 15:05 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 44 15:10 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 45 15:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 46 15:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 47 15:45 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 48 15:50 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 49 16:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 118 16:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 119 16:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 120 16:30 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 121 16:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 122 16:45 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 123 16:50 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 73 17:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 17:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 1 18:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 99 18:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 103 18:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 105 18:25 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 106 18:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 107 18:40 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 108 18:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 109 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 19 20:00 Eksperyment: terror 21:45 Larwy śmierci 23:40 Kolekcjoner głów 1:15 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 1:50 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 2:20 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 6 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 3 TV 6 6.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 7.00 STOP Drogówka 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.00 Przygody Merlina 11.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 12.00 Miodowe lata 12.50 Miodowe lata 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Mega Chichot 15.15 Strażnik Teksasu 16.15 Przygody Merlina 17.15 Czarodziejki 18.15 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.35 Pająki - horror sci - fi, USA, 2000 23.35 Anioł śmierci - thriller, USA, Polska, 1995 1.30 Strażnik Teksasu 2.30 Rude Tube 3.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 4.00 Mam talent 5.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 9.00 Sport Flash 9.07 Siatkówka plażowa Gstaad 11.00 Sport Flash 11.07 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 13.00 Sport Flash 13.07 Siatkówka plażowa Gstaad 15.00 Sport Flash 15.07 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Lekkoatletyka Diamond League 19.00 Sport Flash 19.07 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 21.00 Sport Flash 21.07 Siatkówka Liga światowa 23.00 Siatkówka World Grand Prix 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Siatkówka Liga światowa 3.15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 3...2...1... Start 8:00 Freshmix 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Najlepszy program 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 smESKA 14:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Wyłącz rutynę z Pirowskim 16:00 Najlepszy program 18:00 Gorąca 20. 20:00 100 złotych 20:30 Przeglądarka - Best of 21:00 ImprESKA + smsy 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Drogowi piraci 14.10 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste 14.45 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Orzeł czy reszka? 19.10 Gry uliczne 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Mistrz ślubnych ceremonii - dokument 21.10 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Michniewicz. Inny Świat 22.30 DeFacto 23.30 Panny młode na gigancie - serial 0.30 Martyna i kobiety świata 1.30 Handlarze 2.15 Blisko ludzi 2.45 Ukryta prawda 3.35 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.30 Usterka 5.00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:15 Disco Studio 10:30 Dance w Polo tv 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Hit dnia 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Disco studio 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Dance w Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3043 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 21 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 23 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 24 7:30 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 7:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 11 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 45 8:00 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 3 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 8 9:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 53 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 256 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 18 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2078 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 239 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 240 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 84 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 139 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 140 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 373 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 374 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 115 17:30 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 4 18:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 19 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 57 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 141 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 142 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 159 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 160 23:00 Czarna żmija Odcinek: 5 23:40 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 0:55 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 2 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 340 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 62 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 90 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 91 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Humpty Dumpty 8:40 Lourdes z Novarese 9:15 Budowa świątyni w Narodowym Sanktuarium Matki Bożej w miejscowości Subukia w Kenii 9:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:30 Vatican Magazine 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:30 Ocalić od zapomnienia 11:40 Nuty nadziei 11:50 Retrospekcja 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Opowieść o ojcu Damianie 14:20 Surge Polonia - powstań Polsko 15:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Sanktuaria polskie 16:30 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:50 Świadkowie 17:20 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Brat Ogień Odcinek: 26 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Odkupienie 23:40 Nad Jeziorem Malawi 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Brat Ogień Odcinek: 26 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 Odkupienie 7:45 Nuty nadziei 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6.00 Prywatna historia kina 6.40 Bajki 7.15 Rodzina Piratów Sezon 2 - Piracka gwiazdka - serial 7.50 Zostań moją walentynką - film familijny, Kanada 9.45 Akcja pod Arsenałem - dramat wojenny, Polska 11.50 Szczęściarze - film dok. 12.25 Historia Oręża Sezon I - serial 13.30 Kobra: Oddział specjalny odc - Dzień matki - serial 14.40 Katastrofy w przestworzach - Walka o życie - serial 15.45 Opowieść o Zbawicielu cz. 1 - film historyczny, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 17.55 A właśnie, że tak! - komedia, USA 20.00 Kino z historią 20.00 Cesarstwo cz. 2 - serial 20.55 Piąty wymiar - thriller, Wielka Brytania, Australia 22.55 Sztuka kochania - komedia erotyczna, Polska 1.00 Obcy krewni - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2.55 Akcja pod Arsenałem - dramat 4.55 Zabicie ciotki 5.40 Gównojady Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 713 6:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 19 6:40 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 73 6:45 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 74 6:50 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 75 6:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 58 7:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 59 7:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 60 7:25 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 17 7:45 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 713 7:50 Zielony raj Odcinek: 3 8:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 34 8:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 35 9:20 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 26 9:50 Niezwykła broń Odcinek: 2 10:55 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 9 11:50 Sekrety luksusowych hoteli Odcinek: 2 12:50 Potęga natury Odcinek: 5 13:55 Podziemia Wyspy Wielkanocnej 15:00 Poszukiwacze zaginionych arcydzieł Odcinek: 1 15:55 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 5 16:55 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 7 17:30 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 26 18:00 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 9 18:55 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 10 19:55 Czarnobrody Odcinek: 2 21:00 Broń, która zmieniła świat Odcinek: 5 22:00 Karny batalion Odcinek: 3 23:00 Karny batalion Odcinek: 4 0:05 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 1 1:00 Jestem świrem! Odcinek: 2 1:35 Legendy miejskie Odcinek: 12 2:10 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 1 2:35 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 9 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 8 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 47 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 48 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 14 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 40 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 TVP ABC 05:20 Bracia Koala - Wielki mecz Paty, odc. 17 (Penny's big game) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Billy - kot - Romeo i Julia, odc. 16 (Romeo and Juliet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 17/39 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 7 - Sposób na mrówki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Bali - Jestem zły!, odc. 31 (I'm upset!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Lato z Kąfacelą; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 5 - Kulfoniaste safari; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku natura 2000 - Ekologiczne skarby; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mały Miś s. IV - Kaczka traci głos, odc. 53 (Duck loses her quack); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Smerfy - Uściski dla Marudy, odc. 79 (A Houg For A Grouchy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Reksio - Reksio racjonalizator, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stacyjkowo - Super Wilson, odc. 46 (Jet Pack Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs na godzinę został cesarzem, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 41; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Bali - Jestem zły!, odc. 31 (I'm upset!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Studio Stodoła - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Apetyt; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Śpiewaj z nami - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Mały Miś s. IV - Kaczka traci głos, odc. 53 (Duck loses her quack); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Uściski dla Marudy, odc. 79 (A Houg For A Grouchy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Reksio - Reksio racjonalizator, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Stacyjkowo - Super Wilson, odc. 46 (Jet Pack Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs na godzinę został cesarzem, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 41; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smerfy - Magiczna grzechotka, odc. 80 (The magic rattle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jedyneczka - odc. 114 Wycieczka; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Bali - Ojej, zgubiłem się!, odc. 32 (Oh no, I'm lost!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 17 - Togo - Pogo (ep. 17 - Togo - Pogo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 41; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Powódź; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Lato z Hałabałą; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mały Miś s. IV - Życzenie, odc. 55 (The dandelion wish); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerf, który chciał być królem, odc. 81 (Smurf who would be king); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio rozbitek, odc. 17; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Tajemniczy pomocnik Bruna, odc. 47 (Brewster’s Little Helper); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - O wodnej katarynce, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Billy - kot - Chińska dzielnica, odc. 17 (Wok on the Wildside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Kto śpiewa żyje bardziej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Legenda i nauka - odc. 2 Opowieść o Kwaku i Władcy nieba; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Karino - odc. 9/13 Walka o życie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Ocalony świat - odc. 11 Na mokradłach życie kwitnie - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Smerfy - Smerfowa Olimpiada, odc. 82 (Smurfic games); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Miniatury muzyczne; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Afisz kulturalny 07:15 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 6/6 - Izydor, wnuk Jędrka Krwawego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ameryka w prime time'ie - Głowa rodziny - odc. 1 (America in Primetime); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Lloyd Kramer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Wrzeciono czasu 100'; film fabularny; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Konfratiuk, Krystyna Kondratiuk, Janusz Kondratiuk, Vera Kondratiuk, Janina Morawska, Zygmunt Morawski, Marek Grzebiela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Niedziela z... Januszem Gajosem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koncert muzyki Johna Williamsa - Los Angeles 2014 (LA Opening Gala 2014: John Williams - Across The Stars); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ludzie i bestie - cz. 1 (Lyudi i zveri) 95'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.ZSRR, Niemcy (1962); reż.:Sergei Gerasimov; wyk.:Nikolai Yeryomenko St., Tamara Makarova, Zhanna Bolotova, Tatyana Gavrilova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 6/6 - Izydor, wnuk Jędrka Krwawego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Ameryka w prime time'ie - Głowa rodziny - odc. 1 (America in Primetime); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Lloyd Kramer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - txt. str. 777 85'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Mad Men s. VII A - odc. 3/7 (Mad Men s. VII) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino kobiet - Rajska jabłoń - txt. str. 777 102'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Mariusz Dmochowski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Englert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kino kobiet - Nagroda (El Premio) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Polska, Meksyk (2011); reż.:Paula Markovitch; wyk.:Laura Agorreca, Viviana Suraniti; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Performance - odc 70; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Mad Men s. VII A - odc. 3/7 (Mad Men s. VII); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Młoda Polska - Jestem ok 20'; dramat; reż.:Tushar Prakash; wyk.:Sebastian Łach, Justyna Cieciura, Zuzanna Czerwińska, Mirosława Różbicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Kino nocne - Aleja gówniarzy 83'; dramat; reż.:Piotr Szczepański; wyk.:Marcin Brzozowski - Marcin, Ewa Łukasiewicz - Kasia, Wojciech Mecwaldowski - Radek, Bartosz Picher - Igor, Marcel Wiercichowski - Jan, Matylda Paszczenko - Agata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zaproszenie - Sita, chrząszcz i cud źródełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ginące cywilizacje - Czekanie na wiosnę. Mieszkańcy Ladakh w Kaszmirze odc. 16 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Czas honoru - odc. 35 "Operacja Generał" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 8/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Żegnajcie Towarzysze - Żegnajcie Towarzysze - odc. 2. Groźba. 1980 - 1985 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrei Nekrasov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Andreas Baader. Wróg publiczny. (Andreas Baader - Der Staatsfeind); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); reż.:Klaus Stern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Bezpieczne rezerwy. Historia polskiego złota.; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Kaczmarek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej - Krzywousty i jego synowie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Skrzydło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Spór o historię - Granice kolaboracji; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 25 Ku szczytom gór (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Przed sierpniem był lipiec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Flesz historii - odc. 242; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Czas honoru - odc. 36 "Ostatnia runda" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Powrót do przeszłości. 1944 - odc. 8/9 (Coal House At War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Konkwistador. Historia Gonzala Guerery (Between Two Worlds: The Story of Gonzalo Guerrero); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Fernando González Sitges; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (10); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Chińska bomba atomowa; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Tajemnice początków Polski - Miasto zatopionych bogów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Famadihana. Spotkanie życia i śmierci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zaproszenie - Sita, chrząszcz i cud źródełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Hydrozagadka 70'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 43 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 43); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 44 (Muhtesem Yüzyel (Magnificent Century), ep. 44); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Notacje - Witold Grzybowski. Nazywamy się,, Doliniarzami"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 2 Kujawy; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:40 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Warto kochać - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (776) Michał - Muzyczne podróże; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studio Wschód: Minęło 70 lat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kulturalni PL - (253); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 9.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 5/12 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ranczo - odc. 96* (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Teatr Telewizji - Pan Geldhab 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Magorzata Pieńkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Bogdan Baer, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Henryk Łapiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Pasek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Opole 2011 na bis - Dedykacje; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:25 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 65 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (776) Michał - Muzyczne podróże; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 9.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pianobus Tomka Stroynowskiego odc. 2 Kujawy; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:55 Chłop i baba - odc. 5/12 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 4 Teatr; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 9.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (777) Rumunia - Karwowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Słubice; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 65 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Letnie Światowe Igrzyska Polonijne 9.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (777) Rumunia - Karwowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Chłop i baba - odc. 5/12 Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /26/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (263) Propaganda sukcesu; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (75) Indie "Ulice Delhi" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (105) - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ognista kuchnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 93; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /9/ - "Mr Lennon" - Universe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /48/ - "Bananowy song" - Vox; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43) PKP - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Hity kabaretu - (2) - THE SEJM kabaret Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dla mnie bomba - Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - półfinał drugi (8); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (104) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (76) Indie "Z przyjaciółmi" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia warszawska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (267) Lek o przedłużonym działaniu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 97; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26) - Mongolia; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hity kabaretu - (3) - Kabaret LIMO to, co najlepsze; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 A la show - (4) - Marcin Daniec; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - Słubice 2015 (the best of); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Tylko dla dorosłych - (3); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Życie to Kabaret - Jak się zakochać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z historią w tle (5); program rozrywkowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:29 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Echa stadionów; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:11 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia